Chloe Bandicoot
by xMarikox
Summary: What I've noticed around the internet is a large lack in Crash Bandicoot fanfiction that contained Lemons. This one shall make up for it.  Crash/OC   I created a ragtag situation and a nice Mary Sue for you all to visualize. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER-I don't own Crash Bandicoot, his cock or any other part of him or the franchise. ***

One day on Island Coco came home from school with a new friend she made. This girl here is a new student that moved in from west Austraila, Specifically she's a Western Barred Bandicoot named Chloe. She is orange with raven hair and pink eyes.

"So Coco you just got Windows 7." Says Chloe smiling excitedly at Coco's new widescreen laptop.

"Sure did" she starts. "It's a touch screen one too! And it has 650GB or memory on it!"

They both brag on and on about each other's technological devices. Coco was wising and hoping for a friend that knew the things that she knew. Since Crash couldn't talk and Aku Aku doesn't believe in technology apparently, all she had was her friends on Yahoo or any other chat service. Until now.

The path to Crash and Coco's house is beautiful, Filled with flowers and Wumpa fruit, and small creatures. Chloe and Coco eventually, with the help of their long nerd conversation get up to the house. As they walk in the door, Crash (lying on the couch like a lazy-ass) sees someone more appealing than even Tawna. He murmurs some random gibberish and gets up off the couch and runs straight up to Chloe's face.

"Oh um…'ello mate" Chloe greets him, a little weirded out but delighted and a small amount of blushing panted her cheeks. She waited for him to answer.

"Um, Coco does he talk or…"

"A little, all he can say is Whoa and Pancakes"

Chloe chuckled a bit "That's very odd, but equally fascinating. Was he always this way?"

"Yeah, nobody knows why though, His name's Crash" Coco introduced him. "And I guess he really likes you" she giggled.

Chloe grinned and lightly patted him on the head. "Ok…" She walked around him.

"Coco's gonna show me her room now…So…I'll see ya mate."

Crash still stared his rapist stare.

"Is he gonna be Ok?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah he just _really_ likes you."

_This is just a prelude I think you guys know very well what's coming. ^^ - Mariko_


	2. Generic Rape Lemon

After Chloe left their house to walk home, Crash utilized the excuse of "trying to be a gentleman" and went along with her.

"So Crash do you like to… Oh yeah, you don't talk. Sorry about that, mate" Chloe blushed.

He stopped suddenly and held her hand.

"What is it?" Chloe wondered, putting her hair behind one of her ears.

Crash flashed her his signature huge smile and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ah…Crash what the hell…?" Chloe let out. She may have just known Crash for not even a day yet but Chloe simply tried to roll with it, being physically informed of him being too strong for her to evade. And so, the bandicoot's tongue caressed the inner side of Chloe's mouth. As Crash kissed her, his hands found themselves around Chloe, ripping off her school uniform at its buttons

Crash let out some incomprehensible gibberish as he slid a hand down, under her pleated skirt to the inside of her panties.

"Crash..." Chloe softy let out as he slid his two fingers inside her and gently out again. All thoughts of him being a mere acquaintance left her and she began to kindly return the favor; easing with her own ministrations, what was pulsating in his jean shorts. Crash grunted in enjoyment as she squeezed him in her hand and stroked him. His pre-cum ran down her hands and she sampled a bit of it.

Chloe felt Crash slide is fingers out, guide her hand away from his member, and he forced his dick inside her, accompanied by Chloe's small whimper of pain from it. Their lips met as he began to grind harder and harder into her, her inner walls spreading to his size. She tried to push him away a little, but to no avail because Crash had a strong grip. As the raven-haired bandicoot ran her fingers through the other's hair, she felt a small, painful pinch on her neck from him but he licked at it afterwards.

"Alright …Crash..." Chloe struggled to talk between his distracting thrusts, "You…that's enou—"

Before she could manage to finish her mangled plea, Crash pulled out and forcefully turned her over on her knees and went right back to fucking. He gripped her ass, with her short, peach and gold colored tail in the air, completely at his mercy and very little chance of escape. As Chloe still let slip little protests against him, she gasped loudly as he plunged as deep as he could, over and over.

Crash squeezed her chest tightly and moaned "Pancakes!" as he came and his warm gush of cum spilled into her.

_**Lulz **_


End file.
